gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary Alliance
Birth Adriana was born on Kalak, in a major military town called Terak. For the first five years of her life she lived with an abusive father and an alcoholic mother as an only child. During this time she was abused and confined to her room most of the time. Then one night, at the age of 6, after stealing a cookie and her father being drunk he beat her worst than ever before slamming her into a window leaving a long cut up and down her right arm, that healed leaving the scar it has today. Second Chance After this she was but into the foster care system and finally adopted when she was 8. For a while it was a perfect set up. Her new mom had been unable to have kids so they had decided to adopt. Her dad was a cop, in Terak, who had a clean record and was well liked. So attending school she planed to become a military officer in the PDF (planetary Defence force(Kalak version of the SGC but the whole planet knows about it)). She went through high school taking 4 years engineering along with all the other required courses while on the side learning the guitar. Then three days before her 17th birthday a convict her dad had arrested escaped from jail and came to her house and broke in shooting her mother in father while she was out partying with some friends. She came home to find her mother dead and her dad on the very last edge of life. That is when she decided she wasn’t ever going to get close to anyone ever again and joined the PDF 3 days latter to get off the planet. The PDF paid for her Collage so she attended Obsidia capital University for 5 years getting bachelor degrees in physics/computer science and stargate systems tech. Military After that she offical joined the PDF and got placed on black ops because of her strong Hand-to-hand combat and sniper skills. After doing 2 tours in Iqar, which Kalak was at war with at the time, and getting many distinguished medals she was put into the Krinta. These were the small insertion teams that would check out a planet before it was aproached for either trade or alliship, but they also were depper in the Assisins of the Kalaks. They were responsible for the death of many gou'ld and other dicators and oppresors throughout the galaxy. Adria then became a single agent working major assin jobs where it was to hard to put in big teams. This became easier after getting a substance that would convince someone you were who you said you were. The Tok'ra gave this to them saying they got it from the Reole gave them a sample. Throught her life those who comanded her made many remarks how she would never let her guard down often and always seems to face fear head on. This was both a good thing on her missions but in her life on Kalak it was hard because it is hard for people to get in and actually get to know her. She was also very outspoken standing up to be counted when it matterd most and would fight for things she believed in, and most of all if she screwed up she would be the first one to bring it up and talk to a superior. She has always been somewhat of a loner who finds it difficult to truly fit in. She demands respect from those in positions of power, both male and female and will come right out and tell superior officers when she thinks they are wrong. One comanding officer quoted on her file "She is not one that will open up to anyone and talk about her very sad past. She is mostly known for either being a pain in the ass to the newer officers and older ones or keeping to herself." On top of everything she was a great stratigist always planning how best to use things even better than the cheif stratigist but would never take the job herself because she felt she was a better use on the field. Second Life Then it happened one day on a mission to assassinate someone she was captured and tested on and somehow her ageing was reversed she was put back in her 17 year old body and her mind was rewriten, She lived countless lives being trained to be the ultimate assassin, whenever she got to weak she was reset to her 17 year old body and went throught it again they. She was reset so often that it started to happen automaticly. Whenever she turned 27 she would reset to 17. She was trianed in every art of killing, torture, spying, everythign she would need to know to be the ultimate assassin. Once she was perfected they started training her in the abilities to could minds which she picked up very easily. After all her training was done she went to medical school to learn genetic modification so she could change her apperence and created gene that allowed her to change her apperance at will. Finaly she turned on those who had kidnapped her and killed them and escaped. She was then picked up by the Cantina and has since stayed there using it as a base to launch her attacks on while doing odd jobs for mapp when he needs her in exchange for food and lodge. Category:Cantina Category:Gateworld